<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>暖霜 by iamnotelsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954195">暖霜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa'>iamnotelsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook - Fandom, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>暖霜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你就像那在夏天出現的霜，讓人想靠近，卻又不願靠近。<br/>
靠近了，你會融化；不靠近，卻又熱的難受。<br/>
是什麼讓我不斷的想靠近你？靠近後，才發現你既冷酷又熱情。<br/>
你是暖霜，只屬於我的暖霜。</p><p>厲旭一走進教室，教室馬上鴉雀無聲。<br/>
「他不是三個月男孩金厲旭嗎？」「對啊！他上個男友鐘雲學長在他們交往三個月的那一天出車禍死了呢！」「這麼可憐！跟他交往的人都沒有好下場！」同學們開始指指點點，厲旭沒多理會，就走到他的位子坐下。</p><p>「今天來了一個轉學生--曹圭賢，圭賢是跳級生，所以年紀比你們小，請大家好好對待他。」老師介紹完，就指向了厲旭左邊的那個座位，「你就先坐那邊吧！」<br/>
圭賢一坐下，一旁的同學馬上圍向了圭賢的桌子。<br/>
「你幾歲啊？」「十四歲。」一陣尖叫，「吵死了。」厲旭有些不滿的走到了教室外，「一群花癡......不就一個年輕了一點的男孩嘛！」<br/>
不要上課了......那男人看起來好討厭，厲旭的腦中正這麼想著，就先被一陣溫度的傳遞而打斷了他的思緒。<br/>
「別翹課，上課的時候我不會吵你的。」圭賢輕輕的抓住了厲旭的手腕。<br/>
「你怎麼知道我在想什麼？」厲旭有些驚訝的看著圭賢，「我會讀心術。」圭賢一個微笑又不知道迷暈了多少人。<br/>
厲旭狠狠的瞪了他一眼，就走回了他的座位。<br/>
金厲旭，我一定會讓你為了我而著迷。</p><p>「什麼！你要追金厲旭！」李東海剛喝進口中的果汁差點噴了出來。<br/>
「怎麼了？有什麼問題嗎？」圭賢不懂為什麼東海要這麼驚訝。<br/>
「金厲旭是三個月男孩耶！和他交往的人都不超過三個月，而且最後都不會有好下場。」東海開始述說厲旭的輝煌事跡。<br/>
「我不怕。」東海說完，圭賢堅定的說。<br/>
「你瘋了嗎？」東海的眼睛睜得大大的，「我已經決定了。」<br/>
「好餓！好餓！為什麼不先點餐啊？」東海整個人癱在椅子上。<br/>
「還有人還沒到嘛！你再等一下。」圭賢拿出手機，準備要打電話。<br/>
「圭賢，你真的轉來了啊！」晟敏的手搭到了圭賢的肩上。<br/>
「李赫宰，你怎麼在這裡？」東海有些臉紅的低下了頭，「我不可以在這裡嗎？」赫宰很自動的坐到了東海的旁邊。<br/>
「晟敏哥，我可是為了你才轉學轉到這裡的呢！」圭賢抱著晟敏的手臂蹭啊蹭，「我看你是高的進不去，低的你不屑，所以你只好來這裡吧！」晟敏坐到了東海的對面，圭賢也坐到了晟敏的旁邊。<br/>
「哥，圭賢說，他要追金厲旭。」東海剛說完，晟敏和赫宰馬上用奇異的眼神看圭賢。<br/>
「曹圭賢，你瘋了嗎？」晟敏驚訝的張大了嘴，「這不好，哥給你介紹好女孩。」赫宰剛說完馬上被東海瞪。<br/>
「我已經決定了，你們再怎麼說都不能阻止我。」圭賢很嚴肅的說。<br/>
「金厲旭身上有三個月魔咒。」「我知道。」「和他交往的人都不會有好下場。」「我知道。」「就算他這樣你也要追他？」「對。」<br/>
晟敏點了點頭，「我懂了，我講金厲旭的故事給你聽。」</p><p>「對不起，我不愛你了。」女孩只對男孩說了那麼一句話就離開了，女孩就是金厲旭的初戀情人，男孩就是金厲旭。<br/>
第一次的戀情不順利，厲旭傷心了五年，而那個女孩也在和他分手的三個月後離奇死亡。<br/>
從此，金厲旭的身上就有了魔咒，凡是和他交往的人，都不會超過三個月，而且和他分手的人都會離奇死亡。<br/>
厲旭的追求者依舊不死心，厲旭現在高二，已經至少換了五個，那些不信邪的人都死了，但是卻沒有人知道他們死的真正原因。<br/>
而在他的上一個追求者--金鐘雲死了之後，大家就不敢接近他，因為金鐘雲是在要滿三個月的前一天死的，所以大家就全都相信了這個魔咒，金厲旭也被稱為三個月男孩。</p><p>「哥，我怎麼都不知道你這麼會講故事？」赫宰瞪著他哥看，「晟敏哥，你怎麼知道的那麼清楚？」東海也感到不可思議的盯著晟敏。<br/>
「這學期的第一期校刊的主題，我是校刊社的。」晟敏嘆了一口氣，「圭賢，哥不會阻止你，但是，萬事小心。」<br/>
「肚子餓死了！點菜。」赫宰舉起手，一位服務生走了過來，「您好！請問要點什麼？」東海抬起頭看向了服務生後呆住了。<br/>
「小海，你怎麼不點？」赫宰也抬起了頭，二人一起呈現呆滯狀態。<br/>
「我要......」晟敏抬起頭，加入呆滯二人組。<br/>
最後，圭賢抬起頭，先看向呆滯的三人才看向服務生。<br/>
「我要一份牛排、一杯柳橙汁還有巧克力冰淇淋。」圭賢說完，又給了一個燦笑。<br/>
「哥，你們不點嗎？」圭賢看向還在呈呆滯狀態的三人。<br/>
「我要南瓜義大利麵、南瓜湯還有南瓜冰淇淋。」晟敏說完深吸了一口氣好平復他的情緒。<br/>
「我要豬排、玉米濃湯和草莓冰淇淋。」東海看向赫宰，「我和小海一樣。」<br/>
「那請各位稍等一下。」厲旭向各位鞠了一個躬就離開了。<br/>
「他......他怎麼會在這裡？」晟敏的聲音有些顫抖，「我們剛剛說的，他不會都聽到了吧？」東海怕的一臉驚恐。<br/>
四人就這樣吃了恐怖的一餐，喔！圭賢沒有，而且他還成了這家店的常客。</p><p>「沒有想到你會在那裡打工呢！你的服務態度真好！」圭賢隔天一到學校，馬上就想辦法和厲旭聊天。<br/>
「就賺點錢，反正放學之後也無聊。」厲旭整個人趴在桌上，「我想睡覺，你別吵我。」<br/>
等厲旭睡熟了之後，圭賢脫下自己的外套蓋在他的身上，「你真的很迷人呢！」</p><p>「圭賢，你的外套呢？」東海看向看起來好像很冷的圭賢，有些疑惑。<br/>
圭賢示意東海看向厲旭，東海暸然的點了點頭。<br/>
「晟敏哥認識厲旭的妹妹，你要見她嗎？」東海感覺的到圭賢的決心，「好啊！她應該知道很多厲旭的事。」</p><p>「這外套是誰的啊？」厲旭緩緩的睜開眼睛，就先感覺到了身上的重量。<br/>
「你醒了啊！外套是我的。」厲旭伸了個懶腰後，將外套遞給了圭賢。<br/>
「你睡了好久呢！昨天很晚睡嗎？」圭賢臉上的笑容讓厲旭感到很溫暖。<br/>
「昨天去酒吧打工所以比較晚睡。」厲旭又打了一個呵欠。<br/>
「你去那種地方打工？」圭賢的眉頭皺了起來。<br/>
「我去哪裡打工不關你的事吧！」厲旭偏過了頭，不打算理圭賢。<br/>
「那你來我們家打工好了，一個月十五萬噢！」圭賢邊說邊觀察厲旭的反應。<br/>
十五萬！絕對比他現在打工賺的錢還多。<br/>
「怎麼樣？有沒有興趣？」圭賢看向厲旭，他似乎很缺錢。<br/>
「要做什麼事？」厲旭小心翼翼的問。<br/>
「打掃、煮飯，而且包吃包住噢！」圭賢心想，太好了，快上鉤了。<br/>
「我去。」厲旭一聽到包吃包住就投降了，一個月十五萬，這樣子畢業的時候就可以去維也納了。<br/>
「你很缺錢？」圭賢看向轉過來的厲旭，「我在存錢。」<br/>
「存錢？存錢做什麼？」他有什麼想做的事嗎？<br/>
「我想去維也納學音樂。」厲旭二眼發光。<br/>
「是嗎？」那你願意讓我幫你達成你的夢想嗎？</p><p>第一天開始工作厲旭就做的得心應手，比他之前的工作都輕鬆多了。<br/>
「工作還適應吧！」圭賢走進厲旭的房間，「我喜歡。」厲旭笑的很開心。<br/>
「你爸媽都不擔心你嗎？」他不是還有個妹妹......<br/>
「我和我妹妹是孤兒，不過，我妹妹最近搬到她男朋友家了。」厲旭邊說邊露出擔心的眼神，「但是，我相信她。」<br/>
「她男朋友叫什麼名字啊？」圭賢發誓他真的只是隨口問問。<br/>
「李晟敏。」聽到厲旭的回答，圭賢瞬間睜大了眼睛。<br/>
「李晟敏？！」是他聽錯了吧！<br/>
「對啊！李晟敏，怎麼了嗎？你認識嗎？」厲旭整個人癱在床上。<br/>
「他是我表哥。」圭賢說完，厲旭也坐了起來，「你表哥！你說我妹妹的男朋友是你的表哥？」<br/>
「哥。」一個女孩撲到了厲旭的身上，「琪琪，妳怎麼在這裡？」<br/>
「這裡是敏敏家啊！哥，你才奇怪吧！這裡又不是你家。」朵琪在厲旭的身上蹭了蹭。<br/>
晟敏對圭賢使了個眼色，二人出了厲旭的房間。<br/>
「你等一下陪朵琪一起去吃飯，不要問一些太奇怪的問題，如果你害她哭你就完了。」晟敏惡狠狠的警告圭賢。</p><p>「妳好！我是曹圭賢，李晟敏的表弟。」圭賢朝朵琪伸出了手，晟敏狠狠的瞪了圭賢一眼。<br/>
「你好！我是金厲旭的妹妹，金朵琪。」朵琪回握住圭賢的手。<br/>
「先吃飯吧！」三人點了餐，「厲旭他是不是有精神方面的問題？」<br/>
「你怎麼知道？」朵琪一臉驚訝的看著圭賢，「我猜的。」圭賢喝了一口紅酒。<br/>
「哥他在初戀之後就有精神方面的問題，我要帶他去醫院他都不願意。」朵琪切了一塊牛排放入自己的口中。<br/>
「那......那些死掉的人，是他殺的嗎？」圭賢喝了口南瓜湯。<br/>
「哥說是他們活該，因為是他們先背叛哥的。」朵琪又切了一口牛排，不過，這次不是放入自己的口中，而是晟敏的口中。<br/>
「所以三個月是假的，一切都只是巧合？」朵琪點了點頭，「如果你要追我哥的話，就絕對不能花心。」<br/>
「厲旭很怕人？」圭賢想到第一次注意到厲旭的情況。<br/>
「他不怕人，只是不喜歡人。」朵琪吃了一口剛端上來的南瓜冰淇淋。<br/>
「搞的琪琪也不喜歡人，我剛開始追她的時候，她理都不理我。」晟敏開始抱怨，「你以為我不知道你是因為打賭輸了，才來追我嗎？」<br/>
圭賢看著晟敏和朵琪甜蜜的打鬧，心裡暗暗的決定自己一定要追到厲旭。</p><p>「厲旭，你要不要吃巧克力？」「厲旭，你要不要喝奶茶？」「厲旭......」<br/>
「圭賢，你可不可以不要對我這麼好？」不然，我會愛上你......<br/>
「我們是朋友耶！我當然應該要對你好啊！」圭賢悄悄的牽起厲旭的手，一陣冰冷來襲。<br/>
「這是什麼？」厲旭舉起手，手腕上多了一個別緻的手環。<br/>
「送給你。看到它的時候就覺得很適合你。」圭賢的眼睛看進了厲旭的眼裡，厲旭知道，他會為了這個男人而淪陷。</p><p>厲旭不再拒絕自己對他的好，不再拒絕他的邀約，這一切意味著什麼？圭賢苦惱的想著。<br/>
「圭賢學長，我喜歡你。」一個學妹遞了一封情書給他，圭賢收了下來，那女孩高興的離開。<br/>
「圭賢......」厲旭不巧的看到了這一幕，原本要給圭賢的冰棒已經默默的掉到了地上。<br/>
「厲旭，你今天怎麼啦？」圭賢覺得今天的厲旭很奇怪，原本不想問的，但是，他還是想知道厲旭怎麼了？<br/>
「我......我沒事，真的。」厲旭低下了頭，淚水在眼中轉動。<br/>
「看著我說。」圭賢抬起了厲旭的頭，厲旭的眼淚瞬間潰堤。<br/>
「圭賢，你到底把我當成什麼？」厲旭邊擦眼淚邊說。<br/>
「厲旭，我喜歡你。」圭賢緊緊的將厲旭抱在懷中。<br/>
「什麼？」突如其來的告白，讓厲旭的大腦一片空白。<br/>
「我說，我喜歡你。」圭賢抬起厲旭埋在他胸膛的臉，吻上了他的唇。<br/>
「明天給我答覆，好嗎？」圭賢將厲旭輕輕的放回了床上，替他蓋上了被子。</p><p>厲旭沒去上學是在圭賢預料中的事，被自己所愛的人莫名其妙的告白了，任誰都不會有心上學吧！<br/>
但是，他沒有想到，他心愛的人，會就這樣離開他。<br/>
「金朵琪，告訴我，金厲旭在哪裡？」圭賢從厲旭那空無一物的房間裡走出來之後，就馬上衝到了晟敏的房間。<br/>
「對不起！我不能告訴你！哥不准我說的。」朵琪的眼眶含著淚，從晟敏的懷中抬起頭，看向了圭賢。<br/>
「厲旭不讓她說的，她心裡也很難過。」晟敏輕輕的拍了拍朵琪的背。</p><p>金厲旭，你怎麼捨得這樣對我？<br/>
你難道不愛我嗎？我真的好愛你。<br/>
那暖霜消失了，我的世界不見了。<br/>
金厲旭，你到底在哪裡？</p><p>「十點三十分，開往奧地利維也納的班機，現在開始登機。」<br/>
厲旭抹下了臉上的淚，深吸了一口氣，走進了出境門。<br/>
圭賢，對不起，我愛你。</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>